Time for the Truth
by Starlight Pheonix
Summary: Percy comes home injured by a monster. The only problem is, Paul decided to come to his home to see Sally. How will Percy explain the mysterious cuts and them healing in seconds after he ate something that was a brownie? Percy says the truth fic!


**Disclaimer: When I went and begged Rick Riordan to give me the copy rights, he said no and called security to kick me out. No, I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

><p>I ran into the house and slammed the door behind me. I was breathing hard, but that didn't matter. I just came back home alive, so I was fine. That's a sad thought for most people. But a demigod gets used to it.<p>

My mom was home and in the kitchen. Sadly, Paul was in the kitchen helping my mom. I didn't know that until I walked in on them.

"Hey, mom." I said, going the cabinet. Then I saw Paul.

"Percy, are you alright?" he asked, looking worried.

Did I forget to mention I was cut and bruised? My mom looked at me worried. She probably knew I was fine, because her expression changed to _oh, now you did it_. Well, I guess I should've payed attention.

"Um… I'm fine. But I'll just take the whole first aid kit in case… bye."

I had extra nectar and ambrosia in there, so it was a good cover. I couldn't just tell him what happened.

I just walked to my room, feeling bad. Yeah, call me a baby, but I felt like I should tell him. When I got to my room, I broke off a piece of ambrosia and ate it, which tasted just like my mom's blue cookies. I felt my cuts stop bleeding and I didn't feel so stiff and sore. Not wanting to burst into flames, I put some away, but kept a little baggie to keep in my pocket. If I come back like that again and Paul is here, I would have some problems.

When I went outside to put the first aid kit away, Paul was talking to my mom. And it sounded serious.

"—sure he's alright?" Paul asked.

I ducked behind the wall. I needed to hear this.

"Yes, honey. He's fine." My mom defended.

"But he was badly hurt!" Paul said.

"Paul, he'll be fine. Trust me." My mom tried again.

"Yeah, Paul." I said, coming out. "I'm fine."

"How—what—" he stuttered, looking at me perfectly fine and healthy.

I glanced at my mom. "I think we need to tell you something."

Her eyes widened. "Are you sure?" she asked me.

"Paul, you might want to sit down for this."

When we all sat down, he looked between me and my mom nervously. I guess he didn't know what to expect. When I was twelve, I didn't either. I went into denial right away. Then it got better.

"Okay." My mom said. "Since this is about Percy, I think I'll let him explain." Great.

"Sure." I let it slide. "Well, Paul, you know all those _stories_ about the Greek gods, right?" Not myths.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I'll just cut to the chase. They're real."

He looked at me like I was crazy. I don't blame him.

"What? They're just myths, Percy. They can't be real."

Thunder boomed outside and I winced. "Can you please not call them myths? Lord Zeus doesn't like that."

"Zeus? Are you telling me you believe he's real?"

"Honey," my mom interrupted. "It's true."

"Yeah." I continued, noticing Paul was still conscious That's good. "My dad is Poseidon. The God of the Seas, Earthquakes, Horses, you know. So I'm half-god, half-mortal. I go to a special camp for demigods. You know Annabeth. Well, she's a daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and War Strategy. And I think you remember Nico. He's a son of Hades, Lord of the Dead. And I have another friend, Thalia, who's a daughter of Zeus and lieutenant for the Hunters of Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and Hunt."

Now Paul looked shocked. "You're telling me all this stuff exists? It's crazy! It's not real!"

"Well, that's what I thought. Do you want proof?"

"Yes, I do." He said.

I nodded. I took out Riptide. "What do you see?"

"A pen." He said like it was obvious.

I uncapped my lethal ball pen, and it turned to my sword. "Now what?"

"A… a sword…" he said in disbelief. "But you shouldn't have that! It's dangerous! You could get hurt!"

I shook my head. "This was a gift from my dad. I always keep it with me in case I run into monsters. Like I did today. I need it to survive."

"So monsters are real, too?" he asked.

"Yup. I would say which ones, but that would be trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"See, names have power." I explained." That's why we never say them. At camp, we have a god there. Well, he went after a wood nymph, and got in trouble. He ended up at our camp. Anyway, we never call him by his name; we call him Mr. D. Then, we have Chiron who is the activities director. He's a lot nicer than Mr. D, and not so grumpy."

"Chiron? _The_ Chiron, trainer of heroes?" he asked. Well, he knows his Greek stories.

"Yup. That's him. He gave me my sword on behalf of my father. It's Celestial Bronze, and made in the Forges of the Gods. No offense, but mortals aren't important enough to get hurt by it. Since I'm half god, it would hurt me. But since I'm half mortal, regular metal could hurt me, too. Hold you your hand."

He listened, so I slowly brought my sword down, and he jerked away.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt you."

Reluctantly, he put his hand back, and I ran it over his skin. It just went through him.

"See?" I said.

"You dad is really Poseidon?"

"Yeah." I said. "Since I'm his son, I have control over water. And I can talk to sea creatures and horses. And pegasus. They love me, too. Do you remember he came over that one day? He really was the god. I don't get to see him because of this Ancient Law. Well, that and Amphitrite doesn't like me. She hates me. But I guess it makes sense." Then I changed topics. "When he came over, he gave me a sand dollar. I don't know what it does yet, but my dad loves to do that. Seriously, he's more of the jokester in the Big Three. Lord Zeus is more strict. Lord Hades is, well, like Nico. They're too serious."

I glanced up at the ceiling. There wasn't any thunder when I said that, so I guess I'm safe for now. I sighed in relief.

"Good, they didn't hear. If I could, I would tell you more about them, but I might end up dead. And I'm not kidding. Lord Zeus thought I stole his Master Bolt once, and since I'm Poseidon's son, I get blamed. Lord Hades—" I didn't get to finish the thought.

"Percy, are you talking about my dad?" Nico's voice asked from my room, and he soon walked into view. I didn't bother to ask how he got there.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, Nico. Just asking, but why did you come here?"

"Are you saying I can't see my favorite cousin? Maybe Thalia is the nicer one. You don't even want me around," he teased.

"Sure." I said sarcastically. "Go see Thalia, and the Hunters will shoot you in the head. You know what, you _should_ go."

"Wow. I feel the love. But are you talking about my dad with a mortal?"

"I had to. See, I was coming home, and some stupid monsters found me and I got some small cuts so I got some ambrosia to help, but Paul saw so I just decided to would be better to tell. And, after they know, they see better through the Mist. But really, why are you here?"

"Really, I just wanted to see you. Camp is so depressing with the war. And dad is in a bitter mood with the war. It would back up the lines for days. I think his secret wish is to have wars without people dying. The sad thing is I have to listen to the ranting."

I shook my head. "So you came here. I wondered if it's possible for you to leave me alone for a few days, but I guess I was wrong. But, it's good to know you got over everything. Hey, do you want some soda? It's in the fridge. If you went to camp, you really need it."

He grinned. "I didn't go to camp, but I'll take some. If I went to camp, I would've wasted a drachma for a can. Thanks."

He casually walked to the kitchen.

My mom turned to me. "Percy, you get distracted so easily."

I just shrugged. "ADHD. Don't blame me. But if Nico decides to pop up when I'm talking about the gods to a mortal, it's not my fault I forget about the boring things."

"Are you calling the gods boring?" my mom asked with a small smile.

I paled. "N—no…" I looked up; if Zeus heard, he would kill me right now and not lose any sleep over it.

"Ms. Jackson," Nico walked back in with a can of soda. "You know you shouldn't say that when my uncle could blast Percy to bits and my dad could torture his soul for eternity. Sure, I'll help in that, but I think he prefers living."

"Thanks." I said sourly. "I just love hearing my cousin will help his dad torture my soul. It makes me feel special. Nico, you need mental help."

"Says the person who's always exploding schools and going on fatal quests." Nico smirked. "You should be locked up in a mental institute in a straight jacket. The problem is, you'll still find a way to almost die. Its either a monster or a quest, you always manage to get hurt and nearly get to know my father as a lord instead of just a god."

"Nico," I said calmly. Well, my voice was calm, but I really wanted to tackle him. "I think you forgot you never had a quest. Don't talk about that. Or did I accidently get some of the River Lethe on you?"

"What?" my mom asked.

"Uh…" I couldn't think of an excuse.

Thankfully, I got Nico, who covered it up. "Well, you see Ms. Jackson, I was getting bored, but I didn't want to go to camp. So, I Iris-Messaged Percy to go to the Underworld. But there were these spirits who were playing around, and almost splashed us. The river was in the Underworld, so Percy couldn't control it to stay away, so it almost touched us."

_Buy it, buy it, buy it… _

I remember Nico, Thalia, and I all going to get Hades' Sword that Persephone made without anyone else knowing. With it stolen, she got the children of the Big Three get it. Of course, we didn't have a choice. Then, We needed to get across the River Leethe, and I was one second from having it collapse on us.

"Alright." My mom said. "And I'll pretend you and Percy are just good friends who don't go to the Underworld for some god or goddess because you were asked to go on a mini-quest and then decide not to tell me."

We shared guilty looks.

"Okay, so that's what happened." I said. "But I didn't think you would know, and you always end up mad then sad that I went somewhere."

"You should've just told me. I would've been alright with it."

"Wow." Nico shook his head, in disbelief. "You are so lucky, Percy. Your mom just okay to all of that. You are probably the only demigod with a parent like that."

"Thanks." I smiled. "Good to know. Now, where do you want to go, because I really don't need this place exploding like the time you wanted to go get ice-cream."

He looked down sheepishly. "It wasn't my fault. This is New York, the monster capital of the Western Civilization. Is it my fault we ran into a Hellhound that wasn't Mrs. O'Leary?"

"Yes, it is. You pretty much rule over Hellhounds, and the place still doesn't let us back there."

He looked down, "Well, is it my fault two of the Big Three attract so many monsters? I didn't know it would happen. And I told them to go away."

"After we wrecked the place." I said with a smile. He took me seriously. "But let's go."

"Percy Jackson," my mom said. "you are not going anywhere without my permission. Did you think I would let you leave when you come home from an attack, and not explain yourself? And after you admit to lying to me where you were that time in the Underworld, you think I would let you off the hook?"

"Uh…" I didn't think of that.

"Exactly. I know it wasn't your fault but did you even bother explaining to me? No, you didn't. In the same manner, why should I bother allowing you to go with Nico?"

Nico didn't say anything, thankfully. It would get me in more trouble.

"Well," I said. "It wasn't my fault. But I am sorry I didn't explain and I could do that right now if you want."

"You have five minutes," my mom said with a kind smile.

I jumped and ran for the door. "Come on, Nico!"

He ran out with me. My mom didn't mean five minutes to explain, she meant five minutes to be back and then explain everything with full detail. It's a nice perk.

I could always tell Paul the rest when I get back.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review! So, do you think it should be a one-shot like now, or add some more? Right now, its a just this!<strong>


End file.
